


The Incongruous Spy

by RoyalFamiliarity (DataTrekker)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, British Politics, Dark Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Spy - Freeform, alternative history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DataTrekker/pseuds/RoyalFamiliarity
Summary: Out of university and into the arms of the British Intelligence Service, Mycroft wrangles with lives, love, and lost. At the beginning of an illustrious career as not just a public servant but a duteous one sworn to his country, its empire, and its Queen.An outcome at any cost but is it one he can bear?
Kudos: 3





	The Incongruous Spy

The apartment was stifling in the July air. Heat, unseasonable even for the peak of summer, had made the apartment, and subsequently the body, swelter. The sweltering caused the smell of the body to ripen. In typical circumstances the apartment would smell liked roasted pine nuts with sprinkled home-made spices passed down by word of mouth. The early morning smelt like Jasmine and aftershave that was expensive yet never smelt as good on him as it did on others.

Officers in uniform sweat from their heads, soaking into their stiff caps while plain-clothed officers wiped the salt from their brows on to their shirts before zipping into the plastic suits to examine the scene. The plastic crinkles, one of the few sounds in the apartment along with light, explorative footsteps and the occasional shouting out of information.  
A leather brown shoe had fallen to the floor, size 11, a designer brand that one of the detectives noticed. The ceiling creaked when the removalists came and it dusted those below in a fine white powder. They grunted as they worked, eventually laying it down on the spread open plastic bag. The skin had lost its lustre, once tanned from the Middle Eastern sun was now swollen and discoloured.

The door has been locked from the side, with no signs of struggle. They were on the top floor of an apartment complex, cameras in the hallway and elevator. The hallway cameras would be blurry at best but the elevator camera was likely to produce some useful images. The bedroom would be spotless save for the few pillows on the floor and a sheet less bed.  
In an office so non-descript that it lacked any signage, a plain woman in a plainer cubical made a call.  
The call reached a young man, who was already making an impact with his intelligence work. Word had floated around that he was either the eldest brother of a family of geniuses or the only sane one.


End file.
